


His Happy End

by KimchilovingGenie



Series: Fransweek 2019 [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fransweek, someone teach me how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchilovingGenie/pseuds/KimchilovingGenie
Summary: At least I'm not late with this one.Fransweek Day 2Prompt: PromiseThis one is set in Underfell. It's supposed to be sad but I don't know if I did a good job.





	His Happy End

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, I get to swear in a story and not feel bed about it since it's underfell!

Fuck! Why had he said that. Why had he let her run off. Why did he have to be such an asshole! Why did she even bother with him? 

Sans ran through the street hoping that Frisk hadn't run off too far. Fuck, if she got hurt... IF she got hurt he would probably kill himself. But he wouldn't let that happen, or so was the plan. But like always he ended up messing everything up. Boss was right, he was just a worthless piece of shit.

* * *

The two of them had gone on a 'date'. It was Frisk's idea, she had said that maybe this way they could settle their differences and she could answer some of his questions about the RESETs. He had said that he had agreed only because she had a shit ton of explaining to do, but in truth he was just happy to spend time with her. He didn't know why but he felt more relaxed and...content around her. He had thought that maybe, just maybe, she actually meant this as a date. Maybe, just maybe, she didn't see him as only asshole of a friend. Maybe... 

But now all those maybes didn't matter. He had blown it. He had said something really upsetting to her and now she was gone. Why did he bring up that timeline. Why did he call her what he called her. Why did he say all those lies. He hadn't meant what he said. He had lashed out and caused her pain. What was he supposed to do now, walk up to her and apologize? He didn't know anything about all that feelings stuff. The only thing he was certain about was the fact that he couldn't let her get away.

The problem is that Frisk is a target. Most of the humans think that she's crazy and that she betrayed mankind. They didn't like the idea of another intelligent race living on the surface. They had blamed Frisk for the appearance of monster and their hate for her had only increased when she had started supporting the monsters by being their ambassador. So when Frisk had gotten the monster rights that were equal to human rights a week ago, the hate she had practically become the public enemy of two thirds of the human population. The amount of terrorist attacks and assassination attempts had sky rocketed. He had been set to be her bodyguard and her house had guards patrolling the surrounding area. So the fact that she had run off, on her own, meant that she was in grave danger. The fact that she was in danger was his fault. But he'll fix this. Then he'll fix their relationship. Then he'll prove to her that he can be more then just an asshole. This was what made him push through.

* * *

 

He ignored the insults and angry words that were thrown at him as he ran through the streets of Newer Home. He pushed through the crowd of monsters and the occasional humans not caring about the fact that he was being extremely rude. He was focused on not losing the blue sweater in the crowd.

He didn't notice the people around him. He didn't notice the woman sitting outside a cafe holding a instrument case, he only cared about the fact that Frisk was almost in his reach. He didn't notice the panic of the people around the previously passed cafe, he only cared about the fact that he had caught up to Frisk. He didn't notice that the woman sitting at the cafe had a rifle aimed at Frisk, he only cared about the fact that he could finally apologize to Frisk. But then he noticed. And the sound of the sound of the rifle firing cut through his thoughts. He saw Frisk jolt in front of him and he caught her when he saw that she had started to fall.  Chaos. Chaos surrounded them. But he didn't care. The only thing he noticed was the red liquid covering his hand and the pain stricken face of the person he loved.

"Y-you followed me-e?", She asked her voice shaky and weak.

"I'm so, so sorry sweetheart! i don't hate you, your're not a genocidal maniac! i didn't mean it! pleas-" 

"It's o-okay Sans. I for-forgive y-you."

"shhh, just don't talk...someone called an ambulance save your strength."

"Y-you know h-how I-I promised you I wo-wouldn't RESET?"

"just stop talking frisk!"

"I kept that promise. And I will keep it no matter how long I have to sit in the dark I-" She coughed violently spitting out blood. The bullet must have gone through her lung. This situation was very dire. 

"frisk shut the fuck up! your hurting yourself!"

"I'm going to die Sans, but I won't RESET. I won't for the sake of your happy end."

* * *

 

Frisk past away in his arms before the ambulance could make it. An investigation was opened and but the killer hadn't been caught yet. Sans didn't care.

He didn't notice the strange look on his brother's face. He didn't notice the way the other boss monsters looked at him. He didn't notice the that he hadn't eaten in three days. He waited for time to rewind and to wake up back in Snowdin, to hear his brother yelling at him and to see her determined smile again. But that never happened. She didn't RESET. She didn't RESET for the sake of his happy end.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me your thoughts. And sorry that this is so short (it's even shorter then the first one). I didn't really plan in participating in fransweek so I had to quickly write this and at the same time figure out how to use Ao3 since I only made my account today.


End file.
